


Colin in the Pool

by Thuri



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Asphyxiation, Drowning, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-15
Updated: 2011-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-22 05:05:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thuri/pseuds/Thuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colin has a little surprise for his boyfriend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colin in the Pool

"Got a present for you," Colin had said, waving a flash drive at Bradley, a dangerous grin on his face. "Little something I made to get us in the mood."

Bradley hadn't known what he was expected, but it hadn't been this. Maybe some kind of porn--he'd known Colin long enough, now, to know his collection, though he'd only seen the edges of it. But not this.

The video file started simply enough. The camera was underwater, a swimming pool, somewhere. Anonymous, empty...and Bradley'd glanced over at Colin. Specifically at his crotch. He was already hard...but why?

Ignoring his boyfriend, for the moment, he'd turned his attention back to the screen, in time to see Colin appear, in the top of the frame. Or at least the bottom half of him, clad in swimming shorts, his long, thin legs lazily treading water.

More and more of him became visible, as he slowly sank, until he was centered in the frame, his face below the surface, dark hair floating above and about his face.

Bradley had to admit he looked good, but still wasn't certain exactly what was going on. Until Colin didn't surface, not immediately. And then not for longer.

In fact, he seemed to be staying under on purpose, a look of confusion spreading across his face, on screen. A few silver bubbles floated up from his mouth, and he sank deeper. And now Bradley could see, even through the floating fabric of the swim shorts, that Colin was just as hard on the screen as he was in real life, on the couch.

"Have you ever tried it?" Colin whispered, lips mere inches from Bradley's ear, a soft puff of warm breath over his skin. "Let yourself sink, sink down, just feel what it does to you? Your lungs start to burn, but so does your belly...and you don't want it to stop. Look..."

And God help him, Bradley looked, watching as Colin-on-the-screen writhed, obviously experiencing exactly what he described, his hands moving restlessly over himself. Not to fight to the surface, but just to touch his skin.

"You break out in goose-flesh, all over, your skin's too tight, but much too tight in one specific place..." And even as Colin whispered the words, his hand on screen dipped under the swim shorts, closing around himself for a moment.

But only a moment, as he sank deeper, hips thrusting up against nothing. Bradley swallowed hard, aware he was just as hard, prick straining against the zipper of his jeans. He shouldn't be getting off on this, he was watching his boyfriend _drown_...but his boyfriend was obviously fucking into it, and that had to make it okay, right?

He hoped so, because Colin didn't stop talking, describing the _burn_ , the incredible sensation, even as in the pool his hips moved faster, actually...oh bloody hell, actually _humping_ the water, grinding against nothing as his eyes rolled back in his head

"There comes a point where you know you need air," Colin went on, his hand sliding up Bradley's thigh, now. "You don't just want it, you _need_ it. Gonna die without it. But it feels too fucking _good_. You're on fire all over, the water's cool and soft, and you don't care. You're not gonna stop..."

And Colin didn't. He writhed, he moved, lost in oblivious pleasure. But he didn't surface, and Bradley had gone from worry, from internally begging him to, to hoping he didn't. Not yet. "S'good?" he managed to choke out, not able to look away.

"Bloody brilliant," Colin assured him, letting out a deep sigh as the figure on the screen convulsed, moving with complete abandon, now, hips moving faster and faster. "It's all heat and need, and one gets lost in the other...until all that matters is finishing before it's over. Finishing before you're gone...look. Look how close I am. Do you know what it was like? I was burning, I needed to come, needed to breathe...I was _drowning_ , Bradley."

Even as he murmured it, Colin-in-the-video squirmed again, his swim shorts--which'd already been sliding down his frame--floated away, letting Bradley see just how into it he was. Hard, so fucking hard, flushed deeply...oh God.

"Needed someone to come save me," Colin went on, ignoring the involuntary whimper Bradley let out, his own hips jerking up. "Needed someone to rescue me...look at that. I wasn't going to make it on my own, was I?"

And indeed, Colin's eyes had snapped open, his gaze on the surface, more bubbles obscuring his face as his hand closed around his prick, sliding over it, jerking hard in the water, his whole body struggling toward...something.

Bradley's mouth was dry, and he couldn't tear his gaze away, watching as Colin jerked himself, not pushing up to the surface, not taking the out, just letting himself...letting himself drown. He remembered the burn, himself, of staying down too long, and seemed to feel it again, now, his hips grinding up and moving in time, until he realized he was holding his breath, fighting along with the figure on the screen.

"I'm close, now," Colin went on relentlessly. "Not sure I'll make it, but I'm so close...so very, very close..."

And then his hand covered Bradley's mouth and nose, helping him in his own quest to match Colin's actions on screen, helping Bradley to let go. His other hand closed over Bradley's prick, through his jeans, rubbing it in time, and Bradley would've sobbed out his thanks, if he'd had the air to do so.

His lungs burned, igniting an even deeper fire in his belly, and he could almost feel the water surrounding him, pressing down against him. Together, he and the Colin on the screen fought for release in time, fought to get there, and, nearly together, fell over the edge, exploding into desperate, wrenching climax.

Only when he pulled long, cool draughts of air into his lungs did he realize Colin had moved his hand. Bradley rolled his head to the side, meeting his boyfriend's sparkling eyes, a shy grin spreading across his face. "So...did you survive?"


End file.
